


Serendipity

by midnightbluefox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben Solo - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox
Summary: A collection of Reylo prompts that have been requested on Tumblr. Smut, fluff, angst, all of the above.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is going to be a collection of Reylo prompts that I've done over on Tumblr. I figured I might as well start gathering them all in one place and share them on my account here :)
> 
> You can always feel free to request a prompt on my tumblr, just send me an ask, I have the same name there!
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always <3

Prompt: "You smell like a wet dog."

_____________________

“I lost your dog,” Rey blurted out the second the door she’d be frantically knocking on opened.

Ben Solo, her handsome client, stared at her from his open door. She knew she looked ridiculous, soaking wet and disheveled, shivering in the rain.

He just blinked at her and she heard the doorknob creak as his grip tightened.

“You what?” he asked, his voice lethally calm.

“Your dog. Chewie.” Rey hurried to explain, stumbling over her words as his dark eyes bored into hers. “I stopped to drop off the other dog I was walking and he must have slipped out of his collar. I looked for an hour but I can’t find him.”

“So you’re here to tell me what, exactly? That you’ve lost Chewie, given up searching for him, and you’d like me to deal with the problem now?”

Rey bristled. He had every right to be angry but she’d been his dog walker for six months now and she’d been damn good at it. Always polite, always on time, and always treated his dog like her own. She was cold, wet, and upset and he really had no right to be talking to her like that.

“I didn’t say that,” she snapped. “I’m going to keep looking for him. I just thought it was the right thing to let you know so you wouldn’t worry when I didn’t show up on time.”

He just stared at her, jaw tight.

Asshole. 

 

“I won’t come back until I have your dog,” she muttered, turning away and preparing herself to step back into the light rain.

“Wait,” Ben called from behind her and she stopped in surprise. “I’m coming with you.”

He disappeared for a second then reappeared, wearing a black peacoat, something draped over his arm.

“Here,” he said gruffly, holding out a second jacket. “You’re soaking wet in that sweater.”

Rey took the jacket thankfully, surprised by his thoughtfulness. It was huge on her, but warm and dry, surrounding her in a spicy, masculine scent. She took Chewie’s collar out of her pocket and handed it to him, which he just tucked into his coat.

He followed her like a looming, silent shadow as they headed back into the rain and down the street.

They hardly spoke for the first few minutes, softly calling the dog’s name out into the rain.

“You know, dogs are smart,” Rey told Ben kindly. “If we don’t him, I’m sure he’ll come back. He knows where home and food is.”

“If you’re attempting to make this situation less serious than it is, don’t bother,” he said stiffly.

Rey ground her teeth. “Actually, I was just trying to be nice. I already know that this is serious and that I’m fired, you can stop growling at me.”

“Fire you?” Ben sounded surprised. “Why would I fire you?”

It was her turn to be surprised. “Why wouldn’t you fire me? I lost your dog.”

Ben scoffed loudly. “And? That little nuisance tries to escape my house every time I open the door. He’s a total escape artist and his mom does nothing but encourages it, claiming that it’s cute.”

“Oh.” Rey peeked at Ben, thrown by his understanding of the situation considering his sour attitude so far. “I’ve never seen your wife, I assumed you lived alone.”

She bit her lip, wondering if that sounded too obvious. The truth was, she’d been interested in him since she’d first met him half a year ago. Ben Solo was a handsome, dark-haired man, who owned a tiny little terrier. How could she not be intrigued? She hated to admit that he’d been the subject of many of her daydreams and late night fantasies over the months, but she blamed it on the tight sweaters he always wore.

His dark brows creased in confusion for a second then he chuckled. “Oh no, I’m not married. Chewie is my mother’s dog. She travels a lot so I take care of him for her.”

“Oh,” she repeated, turning away to hide her smile. Not that it mattered. Her interest in him was purely physical and she knew better than to act on that.

They kept looking, calling down alleys and asking people on the streets if they had seen Chewie, to no prevail. It was cold and though Rey was wearing Ben’s jacket, she was starting to shiver.

Without warning, the light rain turned into a deluge, soaking them in a matter of seconds. Ben cursed loudly, grabbing Rey’s arm and pulling them under an overhang.

They huddled together, breath mingling in the small space separating them. Rey would have felt a little uncomfortable if it wasn’t for the fact that Ben’s ears, revealed by his wet hair, were bright red. It was actually rather adorable.

“I meant what I said about dogs,” Rey told him. “I’m sure he’ll come home if we don’t find him.”

“Are you a dog whisperer or something?” Ben asked, his voice teasing rather than mocking her.

Rey let out a small laugh, huddling deep into her jacket. “I wish, that would certainly make my life a little easier. I just walk dogs to pay the bills while I’m finishing up school. I’m getting a degree in veterinary science so it’s good practice to work with dogs.”

“What made you choose veterinary science?”

She shrugged, not sure how to explain. “I just- I don’t know, I’ve always felt more connected with animals, you know? I joke that I have an easier time talking to dogs than people but it’s true most of the time.”

Ben gave her a strange look, glancing away when she gave him a questioning one of her own. He could judge her if he wanted but she wasn’t embarrassed. She’d pick animals over people any day.

She shivered again, watching the rain continue to pour down, seeing him take a subtle step closer to her out of the corner of her eye.

“I’m sorry about growling at you earlier,” he said suddenly. “As I said, Chewie is my mother’s dog and she’d be heartbroken if she came home and he was gone. He was a gift from my father who passed away last year.”

Rey bit her lip, hearing the poorly disguised sorrow in his voice. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I promise, we’ll find him.” Suddenly his sour attitude made sense; it wasn’t out of anger towards her but concern for his mother.

He didn’t look convinced, fists clenched at his sides. Surprising both of them, she wiggled her hand out of her pocket and took his gently.

“I’m sure he’s fine. He probably just ran off to have an adventure and now that it’s raining, he’ll want to come home.”

He gave her a grateful look, glancing down at their clasped hands, which she quickly released.

Hmmm. Ben Solo was a surprising man. Rey felt herself flushing slightly, a little overwhelmed by his apology and sweetness. Who would have guessed?

After a few minutes, the rain finally started to dissipate.

“Maybe we should head back,” Ben said quietly. “You’re soaked and obviously freezing.”

Rey ground her teeth, trying to silence her traitorous teeth from chattering.

“I’m fine, I can always put on some dry clothes and have a warm drink when I get home. Let’s keep searching. For another hour at least.”

He sighed. “Half an hour,” he compromised. “Then we’re heading back.”

Rey beamed at him.

True to his word, he let them keep searching for the next thirty minutes, quietly asking Rey questions about herself as they went. It was strange but he seemed genuinely interested in her life, so she answered them all honestly, feeling a little self-conscious. He asked about her schooling, her parents, her friends, what she did in her free time. She couldn’t remember the last time she talked about herself so much.

Finally, though, they agreed to head back to his place.

“I’m so sorry we didn’t find him,” Rey said, eyes fixed firmly on the pavement. “If you’d like to give your mother my number, I can explain what happened to her.”

Surprisingly, Ben chuckled lowly, the sound making her stomach tighten. “I don’t think that would be a good idea. My mother… I think she’d like you. You’d never get her off the phone.”

The obvious affection in his voice made her smile. “I don’t think she’d be particularly happy to speak with the woman who lost her dog.”

He waved away her concerns dismissively. “I’ve told her about you, she knows that you’re a good worker and-”

Cutting off abruptly, those ears of his turned pink again.

Curiosity sparked in Rey’s gut. He’d told his mother about her? What else did he say? She’d never realized that he’d really looked at her as more than “that girl who walked Chewie.” She decided to be merciful though and held her questions in.

“What I mean is, she wanted to know who was walking Chewie so I gave her your resume and told her that you seem entirely capable,” he said slowly, obviously flustered.

He wouldn’t look at her the rest of the walk home, but she couldn’t stop looking at him.

The rounded the corner of the street where his house was and sitting out right in front, patiently waiting for them, was Chewie.

Ben let out a gasp then hurried down the rest of the block, dropping to his knees on the wet concrete and bundling the small dog up against him. Rey had to pause for a second, overwhelmed but the absolute adorableness of this big man, on his knees in the rain, hugging a tiny dog.

“You jerk,” he was muttering. “Do you know what you just put me through? You are so grounded, house arrest for the whole week, and none of those special treats you love-”

Ben seemed to remember Rey was still standing there and cleared his throat loudly, climbing back to his feet, the dog wrapped in his arms. Chewie was just watching, his sweet black eyes showing no remorse. Rey winked at him, laughing at his wet, bedraggled look.

Opening his front door, Ben pushed the little dog inside, closing the door firmly, before turning back to Rey.

“Told you dogs are smart,” she teased, trying to diffuse some of the strange tension between them.

“Yes, you certainly called that on,” he said, then took a step closer. “Thank you for looking for him with me.”

She laughed, a little embarrassed. “It was my fault in the first place, it was the least I could do. I can’t believe you aren’t going to fire you.”

“That would be an incredibly stupid thing for me to do,” he said softly, dark eyes unreadable.

“Well thank you.” With the image still in her mind of him on the wet sidewalk, scooping Chewie up into his arms, mindless of the rain or getting his coat dirty, she reached up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

When she pulled away, his ears and cheeks were pink.

“Sorry,” she whispered, not meaning it.

“Don’t be.”

Ben leaned down and kissed her, right there on the street, in the rain. It was soft and sweet, and he tasted like mint and coffee. Rey clutched at the front of his wool jacket, kissing him back. His lips were wet with rain and her face was a little numb with cold but it was still perfect.

His arms wrapped around her and as before she could stop herself, she let out a little giggle against his lips.

He pulled away, eyes wide, looking mortified.

“I’m sorry,” Rey laughed, still clinging onto his jacket. “It’s just… you smell like a wet dog.”

They simultaneously glanced down at his coat, which was streaked with water, mud, and wiry dog hair. He gave her a sheepish smile, taking a small step back and letting his arms fall away.

There was a moment of awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. It wasn’t every day that Rey got kissed by a handsome client on the street. And she wanted to do it again.

“Well,” she finally said. “I guess you’d better go take care of Chewie, it looks like he needs a bath. Both of you probably do.”

She wasn’t going to a lie, a huge part of her was disappointed when he nodded slowly.

Not knowing what else to say, she gave an awkward wave, tucked her hands back into the coat, his coat, then started down the street.

“Wait, Rey!” he called after. “Would you- would you like to come in for a cup of coffee or tea, or whatever you drink? I can get you some dry clothes and drive you home after? Or if you just want the ride home, I can grab my car-”

“A drink sounds great,” she said, cutting him off. Her heart lit up inside her chest. This day had certainly taken a turn for the better.

Ben grinned hugely, the sight making her breath catch.

As they walked into his house together, Chewie let out a happy little bark in greeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: "You're bleeding all over my carpet."

____________________

“Are you okay?!” someone was asking her but Rey’s ears were ringing, her vision blurry. For a second, she thought she was going to fall over but then strong hands gripped her shoulders, holding her upright.

“Rey? Rey? Are you okay?”

She finally shook herself, eyes focusing and the ringing in her ears receding.

Ben Solo stood in front of her, dark eyes narrowed in concern, his chest heaving with exertion. A small cut above his eyebrow had streaked blood down the left side of his face.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” she gasped out, knees going weak.

She’d been out having drinks with her friends, her apartment only a few blocks away. It was late at night and she was a little tipsy but thought she would be fine, declining her friend’s offers to walk her home. Poe and Finn were both pretty drunk themselves, Rose and Ben always content to just watch and sip at their drinks.

“Hey Ben, why don’t you walk Rey home?” Poe had suggested, giving her a sly look.

She gave him a pointed smile. “Oh, that’s really not necessary.”

Asshole. She made the mistake of confiding in him about her giant crush on Ben Solo, one of his best friends who hardly even realized she existed. They only spent time together when Poe or Finn dragged both of them along to something. It was really ridiculous that she was into him.

But damn, she still couldn’t fault herself. Ben Solo was gorgeous. Dark hair, darker eyes, tall and powerfully built with a body that you just wanted to climb. And he had these beauty marks scattered across his skin that she just wanted to lick.

Okay though, good looks she could handle. But on top of being gorgeous, he was just a perfect guy. He read, liked the same movies as her, even worked at an animal shelter. An animal shelter. And he had this quiet, witty sort of humor that never failed to make her laugh.

Oh yeah, she had it bad for Ben Solo.

“Don’t worry about it,” she’d told him before he could respond, gathering her purse. “I’ll just talk to you guys later.”

She felt his dark eyes on her all the way out the door.

She’d been just two blocks away from her apartment when someone snagged her roughly around the middle, dragging her into a side alley. One good scream escaped her before a rough hand slapped over her mouth.

Harsh hands tugged at her purse and jacket, and she flailed around, getting a good bite in on the hand covering her mouth.

“Bitch,” a gravelly male voice hissed.

She could hardly see anything in the shadowy alleyway but she flung all of her weight to the right, breaking the hold around her and collapsing onto the sidewalk.

“Just grab her purse,” a different voice growled out.

She tried to crawl away but she was hauled roughly to her feet and slammed into the alley wall, her head colliding painfully. The world went bright and things started to spin.

“Hey!” The sound of footsteps racing down the alley echoed in the small space. Rey thought that she must have hit her head pretty hard because for a second, the voice sounded like Ben Solo.

The man grabbing her cursed lowly then let go. Rey steadied herself against the wall, trying to focus but everything kept tilting and she had to close her eyes. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and a loud grunt was all she could hear.

And now, here she was, being held up by a bloody-faced Ben in a back alley where she’d just almost been mugged.

“I’m okay,” she repeated. True, the world wasn’t spinning so much but her head was throbbing a bit.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” he said a little gruffly, wrapping a firm arm around her shoulders and guiding her back into the light of the sidewalk.

“I don’t understand,” Rey murmured, relieved to see her purse was still hanging off of her arm. “What were you doing there? I left you at the bar.”

She tried to get everything straight. She had left the bar, gotten pulled into the alley. Then Ben showed up, must have fought off the muggers, and now he was helping her home.

Wait a second. They stood outside of her apartment. Ben had never been here before, how did he know where she lived?

“How?” She gaped at him.

But he just ignored her, slipping her purse off of her shoulder to dig out her keys.

“Here,” he said, pressing them into her hand.

Automatically, she slipped her key into the lock and let them inside, the familiar scent of jasmine and clean laundry greeting her. She let her purse and her jacket fall off of her shoulders to pool on the floor by the door.

Ben followed her in, closing the door behind her and flipping on the main room light. Rey winced at the sudden brightness.

They watched each other warily for a second. She didn’t know what to think.

“I’m going to the bathroom. Don’t go anywhere.”

He nodded and she walked away, watching him the whole time.

What the fuck? She turned the light on and looked at herself in the mirror. All things considered, she looked fine, hair a little frazzled and eyes a little too wide, but it could have been much worse. But what the fuck was Ben Solo doing in that alley?

She splashed her face with cold water then smoothed her hair back with trembling fingers, letting out a small laugh. Well, she’d been wishing for a way to get Ben into her apartment for ages. And now here he was.

Reaching under the sink, she pulled out her small first aid kit then headed back into the main room. He was standing exactly where he left him, towering over her furniture in the middle of her carpet.

“What were you doing there?” she asked him roughly.

He cocked an eyebrow but something about his posture made her feel like he was nervous. “No thank you?”

Rey huffed, taking a step closer. “Yes, thank you, of course. But I don’t understand how you were there when I left you in the bar a few minutes before. Not to mention how you know where I live.”

His face paled, making the scarlet blood dripping down it stand out even more.

“Start talking, Solo,” she demanded, gripping the edge of the first aid kit so tightly that her hands ached.

“I- I was following you home,” he blurted out. “I was nervous about you walking back by yourself in the dark so I was just following to make sure you got there safely.”

Rey’s jaw dropped. He was following her?

“Why wouldn’t you just ask to walk with me?” she spluttered, completely thrown. A small part of her warmed at the thought of him being worried about her though. And a bigger part was thankful he had, or she would have been alone tonight when she needed someone most.

He looked away and she could see that the tips of his ears were pink. “I don’t know. You always decline to walk with me when I put Poe up to suggesting it.”

What? He put Poe up to suggesting Ben walk her home? What did that even mean?

Ben’s expression turned horrified at his confession, eyes wide and panicked. He looked like a man staring at his own grave.

Rey couldn’t believe this was happening. It was like an episode of the Twilight Zone.

“And my apartment?” she asked, mouth dry.

He closed his eyes, clearly resigned to his fate. “I’ve followed you home a few times before. Just when you’ve been drinking and it’s dark out.” His dark eyes opened, begging her to understand. “I just wanted to make sure you got home okay.”

Rey braced herself against the wall, letting what he said sink in. She’d had Ben Solo as her own personal protector and she never even knew it. Suddenly and absurdly, she felt thankful for those muggers.

“Why?” she whispered.

He took a step forward, hands fisted at his side and let out a self conscious laugh.

“I like you, Rey. And I care about you. I hate the thought of you getting hurt. I dunno, I just wanted to be sure you were safe.”

His words lingered in the air between them as he waited for her response, a tentatively hopeful expression on his face.

Rey was stunned. Ben Solo liked her. Ben Solo fought off thugs in an alley for her and followed her home in the dark to make sure she made it safely. A riot of words rose to her lips.

I’ve been madly in love with you for a while now.

Nope.

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet,” she blurted out instead.

They both glanced at the carpet beneath his feet where a few droplets of blood has landed. Hardly all over her carpet but it provided a needed distraction.

“Come here,” she tells him, leading him into her bathroom.

She had him lean against the sink, getting a wet washcloth and gently wiping the blood off of his face.

The air between them was charged, electric with unspoken things. She focused on his cut, avoiding his eyes, her hands trembling slightly.

“Are you angry with me?” he asked softly, wincing as she plastered a few butterfly strips on his cut.

“No, of course not.” She bit her lip, edging around him to wash her hands, avoiding his relentless gaze. “I’m just… overwhelmed. And a little confused.”

She turned around, only to find Ben right behind her, crowding her against the edge of the sink. She swallowed down a gasp, clutching at the counter.

His pupils were huge as he watched her and something twisted in her stomach… Nervousness? Anticipation? Excitement? It was definitely a mixture of all three, she decided as he reached out and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, fingers lingering on the sensitive skin of her neck.

“If you’re not mad, what are you?” he whispered.

Aroused was the first word to pop into her head and she bit her lip, shifting slightly. She couldn’t help it though. She was still riding the adrenaline from the attack, sexy Ben Solo had saved her, and now he was pressing her against her sink, looking like he wanted to devour her, after confessing that he liked her. How the hell was she supposed to feel?

Yeah, feeling rather horny made sense.

She was kissing him before she even knew what happened.

His lips were soft and immediately opened beneath her own, swallowing down her gasp of surprise. Her hands sank into his thick, dark hair, hair that she had imagined between her thighs more times than she could count.

Though she initiated the kiss, he quickly took over, wrapping a thick arm around her waist to pull her close as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her with a throaty moan that rumbled through his chest. The sound made her nipples harden and knees quiver.

Rey couldn’t help but arch against him, feeling his erection straining at the front of his jeans push against her.

Holy fucking shit. Ben Solo was kissing her in her bathroom. Ben fucking Solo was grinding his, from the feeling of it, huge erection against her in her fucking bathroom.

Panting filled the air as they separated, tugging at each other’s shirts. Rey greedily ran her hands over his chest the second his was off, distractedly letting him unbutton her own.

“Wait, wait,” he gasped, fingers freezing on the second button. She looked up to find his dark eyes, so molten hot and needy, watching her. “Is this- is this okay? I mean, I want this more than you know, but we haven’t really talked and you don’t like me-”

Rey grabbed his arm, fingers digging into his firm bicep.

“Ben Solo,” she ground out, needing him to understand. “I’ve wanted you to touch me for a long time. Do. Not. Stop.”

His breath caught then a huge grin lit up his face. Before she could say anything, he kissed her again roughly.

Ignoring her shirt, he started palming her through the fabric, twisting and pinching at her nipples, pulling a cry from her. His mouth joined in quickly, sucking and pulling at the sensitive buds through her shirt, the wet fabric clinging to her skin as she writhed beneath his touch.

They were grinding on each other like crazy, bucking and rubbing, gasping and moaning. Every press of his cock against her was heaven and hell at the same time.

More turned on than she’d even been in her whole life, Rey reach down and started stroking him through his jeans, confirming that her suspicions were correct; Ben had a giant cock. This had to be a dream. But she wasn’t complaining.

He threw his head back and loud out a loud moan that echoed through the bathroom. Suddenly, pulling her hands off of him, he spun her around, bending her over the counter.

Their eyes met in the mirror and Rey swallowed heavily, panties soaked and clinging to her at the sexiness of the situation. Slowly, deliberately, never taking his eyes off of her own, he reached around grasping her shirt in his fists.

Rip.

Buttons scattered across the counter, clattered into the sink as he ripped her shirt open, baring her. Her nipples were peaking, clearly visible through her red lace bra, chest heaving with exertion.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he choked out, eyes devouring her.

Her leggings and panties were next, slid down her legs slowly, pooling around her feet.

The edge of the sink was starting to get uncomfortable where it pressed against her hips but she didn’t say a word, unable to look away as Ben glanced down, taking in the sight of her naked from the waist down and bent over for him.

“You’re so wet for me,” he murmured, then dipped two fingers into her.

Rey gasped, the stretch so deliciously good feeling. She rocked back against the slow movement of his fingers, letting out a stuttering breath as he curled them just right, brushing against the spot that made her knees go weak.

She could hear him undoing his pants, the sound of his zipper, and glanced in the mirror. The sight almost made her orgasm right then and there.

Ben was stroking himself to the rhythm of his fingers, eye locked on her. His hand slid up and down his cock, smearing precome down the hard length as he worked himself to the sight of her moaning beneath his hands.

Need slammed into Rey so hard, it made her dizzy.

“Ben, please,” she pleaded, wiggling against him and shifting her hips up higher. Her breath was puffing against the mirror in steamy clouds, obscuring her vision.

But he heard her and knew what she needed. “I’m going to fuck you,” he told her in a low raspy voice, and all she could do was nod furiously, bracing herself on the counter. She was so wet and empty, so ready to be filled.

That was all the warning she got as he plunged into her, filling her with one smooth move.

“Fuck,” they groaned simultaneously.

He gave her a second to adjust, then grabbed her hips tightly, pulling out and slamming back in with a wet slap. Rey gripped the counter tightly, gritting her teeth as she tried to meet his relentless thrusts.

One of his hands wrapped around to reach her bra, tugging it down so her breasts were freed, bouncing with every snap of his hips.

“Watch me fuck you,” he breathed. “Look at you, bent over and getting fucked right in your own bathroom. Needy girl, couldn’t even wait to get me into your bedroom.”

Her eyes slid back to the mirror and she felt herself tighten around him as she took them in. Ben behind her, bare chested and glistening with a slight sheen of sweat, pounding into her. And herself, bent obscenely over the counter, clothing ripped apart and tugged off, moaning around his cock. She could see it in her own eyes, see how much she was loving it.

She couldn’t look away as he pulled her up to a standing position, lifting her back just far enough that she could see his cock sliding in and out of her. Could see her own wetness slipping down it and slicking his thighs.

“Oh, fuck me,” she whispered hoarsely.

“I am,” Ben teased breathlessly, muscles bulging at he held her up. All she could do was loop her arms backwards around his neck and try to hold on.

“You like this don’t you?” he rasped, eyes connecting with hers in the reflection again, dark and hungry, wanting to devour her. “You like watching me fuck you?”

“God, yes, yes, yes,” she chanted.

She could feel him starting to throb inside of her, his cock somehow managing to feel bigger than before.

Ben shifted her in his arms slightly, freeing up a hand to dive down and start rubbing at her clit with a single minded determination. He worked it in tight little circles that sent the knot in her stomach twisting as she cried out, panting into the stuffy bathroom. She was right there, right at the peak…

“Come with me,” he commanded, jerking against her, losing his rhythm to just pound into her, both of them flying towards the edge. “Come around my cock, Rey. Let me feel you.”

She was powerless to resist him.

Her orgasm rocked through her body, back arching against him as pulsing heat raced through her. She cried out from pleasure so intense it was almost painful and clung to him.

Ben followed her a second later, shaking and cursing lowly in her ear as he came, cock swelling inside of her. Through half lidded eyes, she could see him in the mirror, see his cock literally throbbing as he filled her up with hot spurts.

They panted, slowly coming down from their orgasms. Ben gently let Rey down and she stumbled forward, bracing herself on the counter as wetness dripped down her thighs.

Holy shit. Holy shit. She just fucked Ben Solo in her bathroom. Ben Solo, the focus of her ridiculous crush for the last… well, it felt like forever.

And who the fuck would have ever guessed that quiet Ben had a dirty mouth in bed? God, she just fell for him a little harder. Poe always teased about “the quiet ones”…. He had no idea.

She peeked at him in the mirror and he looked as stunned as she felt. Their eyes met and she flushed, cheeks turning bright red. It was ridiculous to be embarrassed after what they just did but there it was.

“I uh…” Ben ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t really know what to say.”

Rey certainly had a few things that she wouldn’t mind saying.

Thanks for the best fuck of my life.

So… wanna try out the bed next?

By the way, I’ve been madly in love with you for a bit.

But she just laughed, stunned by the ridiculousness of the situation. How the hell were they going to explain this to their friends? Ben wasn’t the type to sleep with a girl and just dip, especially not someone that he apparently “liked and cared about.”

“Maybe we should sit down and talk,” she told him, her face hurting from the smile that she couldn’t seem to get to leave.

He nodded, cheeks still a little pink, and damn if it wasn’t ridiculously adorable.

Bending down to grab his pants, then hesitating, he glanced up at her with a playful smirk.

“Shower first?”


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: "The store ran out of Easter eggs."

_________________________

“The store ran out of Easter eggs,” Ben said, barely restrained panic coloring his voice as he frantically dumped a plastic bag over the kitchen table.

Rey watched as cutie sized oranges and red potatoes rained down from the bag. She slowly looked up at her husband who stared back hopefully, then back down at the table.

“What do you mean, the store ran out of Easter eggs? And what the hell are these?” she asked, gesturing to the mess before her. God, this couldn’t be happening. What store ran out of Easter eggs on Easter morning?

His expression got a little strained. “I mean, the store didn’t have any Easter eggs. Or the store next to it. They were all out. I panicked and grabbed the first round things I could find. Which… turned out were potatoes and oranges…” He trailed off, as if just now realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

Rey rubbed at her forehead. She couldn’t handle this, not today. Anxiety rose in her chest, bringing with it all the insecurities that came with being a mother.

“So what did you think we were going to do with these?” she asked him snarkily, hearing that she was being mean but unable to stop herself. “This was supposed to be our girls’ first Easter egg hunt. They’ve been talking about it for days. Did you really think they wouldn’t notice if they were picking up potatoes instead of eggs with candy inside?”

Ben watched her warily. “Honey-”

Rey stood angrily. “Don’t talk to me in that condescending tone. They’re getting up soon and someone is going to have to tell them that Easter is ruined and their parents aren’t good enough to get one damn thing right.”

Tears pricked at her eyes suddenly and she cursed under her breath.

Her husband started towards her, arms out, a look of such gentle concern on his face that she couldn’t stand to look at him. Covering her face, she ran upstairs and to their bathroom.

Rey sobbed over the sink for a few minutes, guilt and anxiety clenching in her chest. Her girls, her sweet girls deserved the best Easter. Nothing like her Easters growing up up the orphanage, where that hadn’t even had an egg hunt or candy. Where there had been no joy or happiness, no family to celebrate with.

She’d been so afraid to have children. Afraid that she wouldn’t know how to be a parent, afraid that her past would ruin her chance at being happy, afraid that her babies would hate her. She grew up without love and warmth and family; how could she give those things to her own kids when she had no experience growing up with them?

And then Ben had placed the twin girls in her arms at the hospital, bundled up in matching pink blankets, the most beautiful things she’d ever seen… and she knew. She knew that she would give everything in her to make their childhood everything hers wasn’t.

But sometimes the echoes of fear would come out and punch her when she wasn’t looking. Those insecurities would rush back and paralyze her.

Thank god for Ben. Their girls had the best father in the world and they knew it. Total daddy’s girls, the both of them. He always stepped up when Rey had a moment like this. He was her rock, her unwavering support. No matter how much she took it out on him.

She stopped crying, wiping her tears. These last few weeks had been especially difficult, her emotions all over the place.

Rey left the bathroom and wandered into the bedroom, breathing deeply as she pulled out the photo album on her bedside table. Ben had put it together for her last year, as a reminder of all the accomplishments she’d had as a mother.

Smiling, she flipped through the photos. Her in the hospital the day the girls were born, cradling both of them against her chest as Ben kissed her on the forehead, a tear streaking down his cheek. Rey asleep on the couch, a daughter in each arm. Their first steps, Ben feeding them while dual wielding pink spoons, reading together on the couch, building lego houses… picture after picture.

The weight on Rey’s heart slowly dissipated as she looked at the last picture. Her and Ben, arms around each other, faces squished together as they each got a kiss on the cheek from their daughters.

Hannah and Reyna, dark-haired like their daddy, hazel eyed like her. Red-cheeked and hair pulled up in identical bows, they glowed with love.

Rey placed the album back on her side table, wiping away the last of her tears. They’d figure it out, her and Ben, like they always did. Maybe they could take the girls to a public egg hunt in town or paint real eggs instead.

She headed back downstairs, feeling awful for how she’d spoken to her husband. He never took it personally, but she hated herself every time after.

She went into the kitchen, apologies poised on the tip of her tongue, but he wasn’t there. And neither were the oranges and potatoes. And the girls’ marker tub was open on the table, chubby markers spread around.

Rey studied the scene, cocking her head and making her way into the backyard.

Ben was waiting outside for her in their yard filled with colorful Easter eggs.

She couldn’t help but gasp, surprised beyond words for a second. “What… How?”

He grinned up at her, stooping down to pick up one of the eggs, blue with crooked pink stripes, and showing her. “I wrapped the oranges and potatoes in foil and colored them with markers.” He peeled back the foil to reveal a scrap of paper taped to the orange with a number eight scrawled on it in black marker.

“What’s the number for?” she asked, hardly able to formulate the question because of how amazed she was.

“Well, I couldn’t put candy in them so I thought this might work better.” He gestured to the deck, where ziplocs of candy and small toys were piled, black numbers taped to them too. “They can bring the numbers over after, and it’s like they won a prize. I couldn’t think of anything better but-”

The air whooshed out of him as Rey wrapped her arms around him roughly, burying her head against his chest.

“This is amazing,” she whispered. “I’m sorry about what I said.”

“I know,” Ben told her sweetly, stroking her hair. “It’s okay. Let’s just blame the dumb stores and if you want, we can prank call them later to make you feel better.”

Rey chuckled against his chest, leaning her head back to look her husband in his warm brown eyes. “I mean it, the fact that you did all of this… you’re wonderful.”

“I know,” he told her solemnly. “You’re very lucky to have me.”

He cut off her laugh with a soft, sweet kiss that still made her knees go weak, even after years together.

“Let’s go wake up the girls,” he said once he pulled away, pressing another kiss on the tip of her nose.

Later, as Hannah and Reyna scurried about the yard in their Easter dresses, which both had protested to adamantly, Rey leaned against Ben as he wrapped his arm around her snuggly, enjoying the chorus of excited squeaks and shrieks.

“So,” she started, biting her lip nervously. “I’ve been a little more emotional lately.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” he deadpanned, grinning when she punched him in the arm playfully, then giving Hannah a thumbs up as she waved an egg at his from across the yard.

“Well… there’s a reason for that.” She gave him a meaningful look, placing a hand on her belly where the new addition to their family was growing.

It took Ben a second but then his eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

Rey nodded, the squealed as Ben picked her up and twirled her around, pressing his tear-streaked face against her neck.

Crying and tasting like salty tears, he kissed her again, giggles from Hannah and Reyna filling the backyard as they watched.


End file.
